Addiction
by thekerbalflyer
Summary: The sad story of 4 drug addicts, their lives, and their attempts to escape their lives, and the people who keep them addicted. InuxKag, Makorra, slight TahnoxKorra (don't know the appropriate abbreviation). Contains Drugs (obviously), lemons, abuse, suicidal thoughts, and major feel hurting. If you don't like don't read. No flames plz.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to add the first chapter a little early. Just to give you a taste of what's happening. Enjoy.**

Addiction

Chapter 1

April 2013

Kagome

Black and blue; that's all 18 year old Kagome Higurashi could see. Lifting up her shirt, she could see were the bruises that covered her belly as well as the fresh ones that were coming in. All she could do was watch and cry, knowing who did this: her own family. Her mother, her father, her grandfather, even her own sister Kikyo. Everyone except her younger brother Souta hated her and beat on her. No matter what she did, she was always yelled at and beaten. If she did something bad, she'd be beaten, if good, beaten. Even if she did nothing she was beaten and tortured. And to top it off, they were getting worse and no one seemed to care. No one at home or at school cared, except for her brother that is. Not only was she tortured at home, she was tortured at school too. She had no friends she was relentlessly bullied by the students, and was despised by the teachers and staff.

She was at her breaking point, there was no way out. All she had in her life was torture, pain, and hate. All she could do now was what she always did when this happened. She reached into her dresser drawer and pull out 'the bottle'. She opened up the cap and put three small pills in her hand, then popped them in her mouth. All she could do now was wait for the feeling to take her over again.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha Takahashi wandered the streets of the city, not caring what happened to him. In fact he never cared what happened to him. Throughout most of his 19 year life he had suffered with extreme depression and sadness, which tragically has led him to his drug usage. His family, one of the richest in the city tried to help him but all he did was push it away. Eventually he just left home and went off on his own, not even telling his family where he was going. Now all he did was make money whatever way he could, all of which went to his addiction to heroin. All he did now was work, sit in his apartment and take the drug, which is exactly what he was going to do.

Taisho and Izayoi Takahashi Interview Now.

"So tell me about your son."

Taisho: "My son? Heh. What's there to say? My son was always a good kid, always kind, caring, someone you could always trust as a friend. But…he always seemed sad. by the time he was 10 he seemed to become more lost. We realized he had extreme depression. Over the years we tried to help him through it but he just seemed to get worst. Then we found out how bad it got."

Izayoi: "2 years ago I was doing laundry and I was putting some of his clothes away, I opened his drawer and I found a syringe and a small piece of rope. *Snif* My son, my little boy…was doing heroin."

Taisho: "We were devastated that it got this far. After we confronted him about it we tried to help him get over it. But it just seemed to escalate."

Izayoi: "Then what we never thought would happen happened."

Taisho: "The day he graduated high school, we luckily kept this isolated enough, besides he never was into sports. Anyways, we were going to surprise him with a party, for both his graduation and just to show him we loved him. We invited friends and family, we had the whole place decorated nicely." *Chuckles**Sighs* "But he never showed up, at least not to the party. Just after the graduation ceremony, he told us he was going to hang out with a few of his classmates and he would be home an hour later. We said 'ok' and we expected him to come home."

Izayoi: "3 hours later he hadn't come home. I went upstairs to see if he snuck into his bedroom, he usually left his window unlocked just in case he forgot his key and no one was home. Luckily his window was just above the garage. I opened the door and he wasn't there. That's when I found the note."

Taisho: "I came upstairs only to find my wife crying. I asked what was wrong and she handed me the note. I thought at first it was a suicide note. Luckily for us it wasn't, but it was just as heartbreaking. He told us he was tired of being a burden on us, disappointing us, and letting us down. So he ran away."

Izayoi: "All we could guess is that he was still doing drugs and it got to the point where he didn't want to bother us with it anymore. So he ran away. I can only hope that he is ok."

Back with Inuyasha

The young man walked straight into his apartment, closing the door behind him. Almost immediately he ran over to his dresser an looked for what he wanted. And what he wanted, he got.

Korra

Korra Saunders was a young, energetic 17 year old who almost seemed not to have a care in the world. Basically she didn't, both her parents died when she was young, she lived with her grandparents and her grand uncle, all three of which were abusive as hell. However over the years she has been able to stand up to them more. Fighting back with them though has led to her being put on police radar. She had been locked in juvenile centers since the age of 13. But that hasn't kept her from her rebellious behavior, behavior that has led her to begin using drugs. At first she started out by using pot, now she has begun using pills, cocaine, and even cough medicine. All this was to mask the pain she felt not having her parents to love her. Soon she will know what love really is and what life really means.

Tahno

22 year old Tahno Roberts was never really the type you would get to know. He usually kept to himself, staying quiet, and secluded. All from living his life out in foster homes until the age of 18. But whenever he had the chance he got up at the bars during some nights and sang with his band. He may not look like it but he had an excellent voice. Every song he sang, he did it flawlessly. Off the stage however, he also had the same problems as Inuyasha, addiction to heroin. Despite his hatred to his addiction he felt he couldn't get away from it. Oh, how he craved the taste of freedom. But it was always overpowered by the drugs. But he never lost hope in being set free, which may come to him soon.

**Good so far right? Just to let you know, there is set in an AU, obviously, with no bending or demons. So Inuyasha and his family are all humans.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One month later

Saturday, May 11th

It all started on the day of Kagome's graduation from high school. She couldn't be happier to be out of high school and away from the people who bullied her. Soon she would be off to a college on the other country, far away from everyone, including her family, with the exception of her brother that is. She also hoped the change would take her away from her addiction to her medications. But all she could do now was look towards the ceremony ahead.

6:00 p.m.

The whole ceremony passed without incident. Many of her friends said goodbye to her, even some of the bullies apologized to her, to which she accepted. Much to her dismay however her family, except for her grandfather, attended the ceremony. Despite that she enjoyed herself and was proud of herself for what she done. However all that joy and happiness would come to an end. After she said her goodbyes she went home. Forcibly taken home is actually a better term. As soon as she left the high school, she was forcibly dragged into the car by her father and was taken home.

10 minutes later they pulled up to the house, which was a large 3 story family house with 5 bedrooms, 3 baths, 2 kitchens, an underground 3 car garage, and a pool that can be converted to an indoor pool for the winter. As soon as they pulled into the garage she was dragged out of the car.

"Kikyo, take Souta upstairs now." Raiden, the father, said.

"Ok daddy." Kikyo said.

As Kikyo took Souta upstairs, Akemi, Kagome's mother just walked into the house with Raiden behind her. Kenji, the grandfather and Akemi's father, was sitting in the finished basement watching the TV.

"I take it the ceremony went well?" He asked.

"Yes it did daddy. It would've been nice if you came." Akemi said jokingly with her arms crossed over her pink t-shirt.

"Now you know I couldn't. One: there weren't enough tickets, and two: you know I'm too old to be doing that."

"You and the 'old card', you're only 72."

Everyone laughed except Kagome who watched as her father unlocked a door she has never seen open. As he unlocked the door his smirk just grew. The door opened to a dark staircase that led to a sub section of the basement.

"We'll be up shortly dear."

"Ok, dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Ok hon."

And with that he dragged her down the stairs and closed the door behind him. An hour later the door opened again. This time when he brought up Kagome she was nothing like when she went down. She was bloody, bruised, and soaked in a combination of blood, sweat, and water. That's right water, he had done things to her that they would only show in the movies, things that neither she nor I can explain. But I can tell you she felt horrible, like she had been violated and all but destroyed. As she was dragged back upstairs she could hear the distinct muffled sound of voices, she could tell she was outside the dining room. Then she was dragged upstairs to her room on the third floor. The minute the door to her room was opened she was thrown on the floor at the foot of her bed. She expected him to do it again but it didn't happen. Instead she looked up and saw her father and his evil, satisfied face.

"Just so you know you little whore" he said sinisterly, "no one can help you, and as long as your mother, sister, and I are alive, you won't have one moment of happiness I can promise you that."

And with that he kicked her in the face and she blacked out. When she woke up she could swear she was paralyzed. But that feeling went away when the pain returned to her. It felt horrible like the most horrible feeling in the world. But she had to try and move, she couldn't take another event such as that. She slowly, but steadily got on her feet and went to her dresser. Surprisingly she could walk fine. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to leave. She grabbed her backpack; put some clothes into it, as well as a bottle of pills.

She looked at the clock; it was 2:08 a.m. she had been out for about 7 hours. Taking her chances she opened her bedroom door and silently made her way downstairs. She got to the second floor, not even a light on, but her eyes adjusted well enough that she could see. Finally she reached the first floor. A few feet from the stairs, was the front door, where she realized she made a mistake, the alarm system. Afraid of what might happen, but feeling she had no choice, she silently crept towards the door and the alarm box. She sighed as she opened the door, luckily her family was too busy torturing her and being assholes to set the alarm.

Walking out into the midnight air she finally felt something that she craved for her entire life, freedom from her family. She then proceeded down the street and down an unknown path.


End file.
